


(All Of Your) Memories

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: All of your memories keep him near.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bookverse, with filmverse casting.
> 
> Caspian's dialogue is lifted directly from _Dawn Treader_ , but amended for plot purposes.
> 
> The title and summary are adapted from lyrics of the song _Memories_ by Within Temptation.

_You remember how ecstatic you’d been to see Ed on the_ Dawn Treader _, after spending three years assuming there was no way you’d ever set eyes on him again.  You remember how falling fathoms deep in love had been easier than breathing and how, for three-and-a-half months, you were the happiest you think you’ve ever been._

_You remember how it felt to be inside Ed.  How it felt to have his tight warmth slowly encase your cock.  How you, the one with all the words, could never find ones you thought adequate to describe the sensation._

_You remember how you'd been desperate to learn what every inch of Ed’s body felt like beneath your tongue.  How, when at last you’d been able to taste him, it was easy to make him mewl like a kitten.  How good it felt to know his orgasm was because of_ you _._

_You remember how Ed’s teasing had made you so hard you had found it painful to move.  How you had fought to control yourself and not fuck into the welcoming wetness of his mouth when he had “helped” with your predicament._

_You remember how Ed had ridden you; how you’d been able to penetrate him deeply and yet have easy access to his beautiful mouth.  How wonderful it had been to watch him fall apart in orgasm above you – and to have come inside him so hard you had almost seen stars._

_You remember how, time and again during long nights at sea, you had slid butterfly fingers over Ed’s cock, teasing him to orgasm; unable to fuck him properly because of Eustace’s presence in the room but the pheromones you could smell on Ed driving you wild._

_You remember how hot Ed’s hand had felt wrapped around the base of your cock, how you couldn’t stop yourself from reacting to his touch and how you’d begged him to let you come._

_You remember how you’d watched Ed fuck himself on his fingers at your request: it had been such a turn-on that you couldn’t keep your hands off your own cock.  You had come very hard and very quickly._

_You remember how, after the Sea Serpent, you’d been so desperate to bury yourself inside Ed as proof you’d both survived that when you’d both gone to your cabin to remove your armour, you hadn’t made it back out again.  You’d entered him from behind and your coupling had been fierce, quick, and hot.  It hadn’t been the first time you’d fucked him in that cabin; nor was it the last._

_You remember how many times, since you’d lost Ed back to his own world, you’ve dreamt he is back in your bed; dreams where you’ve been rocking slowly into him, learning his body all over again, exploding inside him_ – only to wake and find yourself covered in your own semen in a cold, dark bedchamber in Cair Paravel.

You remember how Aslan forbade you sight of the Utter East, and how you’d watched your heart row away from you for ever through an endless carpet of lilies.  You remember how lonely you’ve been without him, how losing him has left you with an endless, aching hole nothing and no-one can fill.

“I can’t bear it,” you say, and what’s a shout in your mind comes out but a whisper.  “What is the good of anything?”  You don’t bother even trying to stop the tears.

Beside you the Star sleeps on, oblivious.

  



End file.
